Wont Go Home Without You
by Elle Mariet
Summary: A look into Inuyasha's mind as he unravels his thoughts and tries to make up with Kagome.


A/N: It starts out in 3rd Person POV - to describe the situation that happens. But after it changed to Inuyasha's POV. I thought it would be a different setting to try out.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, kutos to RM for that one. And Maroon 5 owns the song too, lucky bastards.

...

"Is that all I am to you, Inuyasha? A jewel shard detector?" Kagome yelled at him, hands balled into tiny fists at her sides.

"Feh."

The look of hurt on her face made him take a careful step closer. "Aw, come on Kagome. Don't cry or anything."

She turned away from him quickly, "Why? It's not like you care. You are such a jerk."

Inuyasha spun Kagome around to face him, holding onto her arms tightly, but not tight enough to pierce her delicate skin with my claws. "What didya call me?"

"A jerk. Eat it."

"Bitch! After all I do for me you call me that!"

"All you do for me? The only thing you do is treat me like dirt!"

Inuyasha froze. "I rescue your ass on a daily bases, or have you forgotten that when all you do is complain and whine?"

He had sensed what was coming, but before he had a chance to take off-

"Sit boy."

When he managed to get up she was climbing ontop of the well, getting ready to jump.

"Kagome, wait. Don't leave-"

"Why? So I can look around for more shards? Please, Inuyasha. Don't bother me with your excuses. I'm going home!"

"No! I'm not finished talking, Kagome listen to me, I need y-"

But she jumped before he could finish. The anger boiled in his veins and he cursed for almost reveiling his feelings, for letting her know he needed her. Inuyasha punched the well's lip and gave it a kick for good measure.

"Ha! Run back home, see if I care. I got better things to do then chase after you, Kagome." he yelled childishly to the well before turning and stomping away, hopefully running into Shippo on his way back to the village.

**I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen**  
**She left before I had the chance to say**  
**The words that would mend the things that were broken**  
**But now it's far too late, she's gone away**

3 Hours Later ...

Kagome had been gone a while. The sun had already set hours ago, and everyone except Miroku was already asleep. _Stupid weak humans_.. Inuyasha thought.

"I take it Kagome will be gone a few days?" Miroku asked quietly, sipping on tea.

"Feh, what the hell do you care?"

"Well it would obviously be your fault, Inuyasha. You know, one of these days she wont come back."

"What makes you say that?" Inuyasha lamely tried to hide his curriosity.

"Think about it; you constantly boss her around and yell at her, making her cry all the time."

"She doesn't cry all the time, stupid." But he knew it was a lie.

Countless times Inuyasha had been awaken or overheard Kagome's quiet sobs as she lay in her weird sleeping bed. When she thought everyone was asleep she had cried to the moon, unaware he was listening to her, everytime. He never let her know I knew, she would think I had a soft spot or something. Or even sit me.

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep**  
**Thinking wy does this happen to me?**  
**Why does every moment have to be so hard?**  
**Hard to believe that-**

"Oh but she does. We've all heard her, Inuyasha. Do you really think she's happy?"

"I never really thought about her happiness." He said, mostly to himself.

"She's no doubt crying right now, in her time as we speak."

Inuyasha clubbed him on the head for that one, and noticed a large lump form on the top of his head. He rubbed it absentmindedly, must be used to it.

"Shut up, you don't know nothing. Just leave it alone, if she isn't happy she can stay in her time forever. I don't care."

Miroku twitched his lips, and Inuyasha was sure he had noticed a faint hint of a smile. He would have hit him again if he hadn't of turned and laid down in his bed.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha. Don't let your emotions keep you up."

"Feh." a frusterated Hanyou said and stormed out of the hut. _He could choke in his sleep for all I care. I'm wasn't going to sit around all night feeling sorry for myself or Kagome._

1 1/2 Hours Later ... **Inuyasha's POV**

I sat in a tree, the tree of ages, my tree. The very tree Kikyou had imprisioned me for fifty fucking years until Kagome's cry for help had waken me up, and where we first met. I shook off the bad memories, who needed 'em anyway?

The sky was clear and the stars were shining everywhere. I couldn't stop thinking about her - fuck Miroku and his curses - usually I wouldn't feel that bad about hurting her, especially when she yelled or made me sit. Yet, this time was different. It was like I really struck a nerve, maybe she wouldnt come back. Maybe one day she would give up on finding the shards, on me.

"What is this feeling?" I said outloud, punching the closest branch on the tree I was sitting on.

I was scared, that she'd leave me.

There were much more jewel shards that needed to be collected, which meant more time with Kagome. But what would happen when they were all collected? When the jewel was whole - when I became a full demon. What would Kagome do? _She'd probably run off screaming_, I thought with a laugh. _Stupid girl. _I hated sitting here grieving over her. I wondered what she was doing right now, maybe she was with another guy. My teeth gnashed together, she'd know better than to do that.

"Fuck!" I yelled out and took off out of the tree, I had to clear my head before I went nuts.

I stopped running when I reached the well. The well was what connected her world and mine. It wasn't a freaky coinsidence, it had to be fate.

_I sound like a girl_, I roared in my head. Kagome and Sango must be getting to my brain.

I shook my head and sat down heavily, leaning against the well.

"Kagome.."

**It's not over tonight**  
**Just give me one more chance to make it right**  
**I may not make it through the night**  
**I won't go home without you**

Dozens of flashbacks ran through my head, remembering the nights we shared outside under the stars - what Kagome called campering, or something. I thought of the times when she was close to my face; if it was when she was scared and leaned to me for protection, or yelling at me, I could smell her minty breath, it was like no smell I ever smelt before, so weird. And when she slept, the murmers and calm moans she made, and how it would drive me wild without explanation. Fuck, I wasn't a pervert like Miroku, but nothing like that ever made me act like that.

_Get your head out of the clouds,_ I yelled at myself. But it was no use.

We never talked about it, and it was her fault. She was always so damn pissy - it was like I couldn't get a word in when she was in a bad mood.

"She isn't coming back." I said after a while.

**The taste of your breath, I'll never get over**  
**The noises that she made kept me awake**  
**Oh**  
**The weight of things that remained unspoken**  
**Built up so much it crushed us everyday**

How dare she! How dare she quit on me, stupid human. I was always saving her when she was kidnapped, always standing infront of her when a demon was trying to devour her, ready to defend her with my LIFE - and I get THIS in RETURN? Fuck no! She can stay home.

I was so angry I didn't realise I was surrounded by holes in the grass that my fists fit into.

My emotions had gotten the better of me, just as Miroku had predicted. Curses! I stood up and kicked the wall one more time, peeking on her to see what she was up to wouldn't hurt anyone, if she didn't know.

I hopped into the well and appeared in Kagome's time, her weird world. Easily climbing out I made my way through the yard until I reached her window. The light was dim, and I could hear her breathing rough and shaky; she was crying. Great.

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep**  
**Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?**  
**Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**  
**Hard to believe that**

I peered through the window curtains and caught sight of her, laying on her side curled into a ball. She stopped shaking and lay still for a while so I assumed she had eventually fallen asleep.

I sighed. "Kagome..."

Quietly sliding the window across I managed to squeeze into the small space I made, and into her room. It was barely lit, by a weird candle. I knelt down by the bed and leaned my head on it.

It was my fault, but what was I going to do? Nothing. I couldn't let her know how I felt. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, I was half demon, we weren't _supposed_ to have feelings.

"Inu..Inuyasha?"

I jumped up and fell back, landing on my ass. Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked at me with a confussed look, yet a small hint of a smile was on her lips. Like she was _happy_ to see me here, creeping up on her.

"Uh.."

"What are you doing here?"

I turned and folded my arms into the fire rat kimono. "Nothing. Just seeing if you didn't loose the jewel shards.. Or something."

"Oh. That's it?" She looked dissapointed.

"What else would I be here for?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Inuyasha. I guess you didn't feel bad about earlier at all."

"No- Kagome, it's not.. It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

**It's not over tonight**  
**Just give me one more chance to make it right**  
**I may not make it through the night**  
**I won't go home without you**

I felt my neck get hot and my face redden. I looked for a reason to leave. I was humiliated and she was pissed again.

"Your going to leave. Your going to give up on m- looking for the shards, aren't you?" I looked at the ground, the wall, anywhere but her eyes.

"You don't need me anyway, Inuyasha. You tell me that all the time."

"Do you have to be so damn stubborn all the time?" I smacked the wall with my hand.

"Did you come to yell at me some more?" She glared at me, looking like she was trying not to cry.

"Don't cry, please."

"Why? Why don't you just go?"

"Because I wont go home without _you_, Kagome. Can't you get that through your head?"

**It's not over tonight**  
**Just give me one more chance to make it right**  
**I may not make it through the night**  
**I won't go home without you**

She blinked. "What? You wont? But I tho-"

"I do need you." I said quietly, feeling my face match my kimono.

She blushed deeply but didn't leave my eyes. I knew I had to look away but I couldn't. Stupidly, I stared into her brown eyes like the fool I was. Definately soft. If she told anyone I'd have to shut that bitch the fuck up.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you say?"

"I'm glad you said it." She said slowly, like she was trying to choose her words.

"You are?" No sit?

**Of all the things I felt but never really shown**  
**Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go**  
**I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh**

She smiled and shook her head. "Yes, Inuyasha."

"Oh, well, uh.. I.."

"Y'know, you've never apoligized to me before."

"Apoligize? Is that what you think I did?" I knew I was turning red, she could me clearly. Damn her and her weird candle.

"It's not?"

"Well, I.. Yeah, Feh. Whatever, think whatcha want."

"Inuyasha? Do you want to stay tonight?" She asked me shyly. She wanted me to stay with her? Even in her era? I liked the sound of that. And apparently so did my manhood..

"Fine," I managed to choke out. "But were leaving first thing at dawn."

"Alright, you can sleep in Souta's bed?"

"No. I'll stay here and keep watch. Go to sleep." Fuck you, Miroku.

"Kay. Good night, Inuyasha." She whispered loud enough for me to hear.

**It's not over tonight**  
**Just give me one more chance to make it right**  
**I may not make it through the night**  
**I won't go home without you**

As I sat down beside her bed I thought about how stupid I sounded; telling her I couldn't go home without her. What kinda guy was I really? I wasn't a mush, that's for sure. But I wasn't pushy and arrogant like Kouga, definately not.  
The sound of her steady breathing easied my mind and I leaned up and looked at her sleeping soundly, drinking in her scent.

If I couldn't go home without her, I might as well make the best of it.

A/N: Okay, I hope it's not OOC - sometimes Inuyasha can have a heart, right? I thought it would be neat to do his POV for once, so we could have his thoughts wide open and exposed, just don't tell him I did that!


End file.
